Some on-demand services may arrange for transport to be provided for a user by a driver of a vehicle. In some cases, the user and the driver can each operate a computing device to communicate with a system that arranges the transport. To facilitate the transport, the system can provide location information for the transport to the computing devices of the user and the driver.